Kokoro Connect Episode 5
is the fifth episode of the anime series. __TOC__ Character Appearance Synopsis The episode begins with 'Aoki' confessing his love to 'Yui' in a private area. However, hidden in the bushes nearby are 'Taichi, '''Iori and Inaba, who anxiously watch the scene. Yui turns Aoki down once again, stating that she is not ready yet and asks why Aoki is so fixated on her. Aoki claims that from the moment he laid eyes on her, he has been in love with Yui, which makes her blush. Aoki then asks what she thinks of Taichi, and Yui clarifies that she likes him as a friend. Relieved, Aoki then inquires how Yui feels about him, and Yui admits she likes Aoki, but also only as a friend, elaborating that she isn't ready to date anyone yet. Aoki gleefully states that it sounds like he at least has a chance and the two return to the clubroom. Emerging from their hiding spot, Inaba comments how she stumbled upon Aoki's meet up text while she was in Yui's body and thought it'd be a good idea to invite Taichi and Iori to get them thinking. The three then make their way back to the clubroom. Later that day, Taichi sits alone in the clubroom and is greeted by Inaba in Iori's body. Taking a seat across from Taichi, she asks what Taichi thinks of Iori. Taichi is put off by her nosiness, but admits that while he likes Iori, he also likes their current relationship just fine. Before he can continue, Inaba enters the room, to Iori's disappointment. Realizing Iori was only pretending that Inaba was in control, Taichi is unable to stop the teary-eyed Iori from fleeing the room. Remembering how he once told Iori that he would always be able to recognize who she is, Taichi understands his mistake and requests Inaba hit him. She complies and then orders Taichi to chase after Iori. Searching frantically, Taichi runs into Fujishima and asks her if she's seen Iori. Fujishima begins musing how they live in a world where a relationship is only defined between a man and a woman, but Taichi states he doesn't have time for her spiel. Fujishima steps in his way and offers her bike to her love rival, stating that Iori has fled school. Taichi asks if his class representative is really ok with helping him, but Fujishima declares that Iori needs Taichi right now, not her. Using Fujishima's bike, Taichi is able to track down Iori who is gazing out at the sunset on an overpass above the riverbank. Taichi begs for forgiveness, having failed to recognize her and in effect, betraying Iori's trust. The Cultural president sadly ponders what it means to be human when it's so easy to judge someone based on what's outside rather than inside. Realizing how she only came to this conclusion after tricking Taichi, Iori apologizes, but Taichi considers it as her attempt at progressing their relationship, which he thanks her for. Describing himself as a dull person, Taichi admits that he admires how expressive Iori is, how she lives and enjoys every day of her life. Iori states that her expressiveness is merely a part of her persona changing but Taichi thinks otherwise. Taichi states that every persona Iori uses is simply a part of a whole that is Nagase Iori, and in that sense, she is already being her true self. Iori denies such a theory, citing that no normal person could wear so many masks but Taichi believes her persona changing is no different than how a normal person would adapt to any given situation. The two share a laugh over how simple Taichi makes Iori's problem sound and Iori admits she admires how Taichi is always true to himself. Taichi suddenly proclaims to Iori that he loves her and asks her to go out with him. Iori blushes and takes a moment to gather her words, but before she can speak, her eyes become droopy and devoid of life, a familiar sight to Taichi. Possessing Iori's body and greeting Taichi politely, Heartseed ominously apologizes to him, saying that what's about to happen is Taichi and the others' faults for being so boring. Heartseed passes Iori's phone to Taichi and proceeds to jump onto the ledge of the overpass. Taichi can only watch in horror as Heartseed (in Iori's body), leaps off the bridge, plummeting into the river below. Iori is later shown to have survived her fall but is left in critical condition at the hospital. Anxiously waiting in the lobby are Taichi, Inaba, Aoki and Yui who have just contacted Gotou and Iori's mother. Suddenly, the group is greeted by Heartseed (in Gotou's body) who informs the four that Iori will die soon. The group lash out at Heartseed for what he's done to their friend but the mysterious being announces that he will offer them a chance to save Iori's life, but there's a catch. Stating that for the next 30 minutes, the group will be able to freely swap bodies amongst themselves, including Iori, and at the end of the 30 minutes, whichever soul is in Iori's body will die with it. Outraged, Taichi approaches Heartseed but is easily overpowered and thrown to the ground. Heartseed reminds them of the time limit before taking his leave. Thinking over their situation, Aoki summarizes that by the end of the night, one of them will die, but Yui suggests that Heartseed was merely bluffing. Inaba states that they should still consider what Heartseed has told them and Taichi agrees, offering himself to die in Iori's place without a second thought. Inaba angrily yanks Taichi by his collar and berates him for his reckless thinking. Scolding him for not considering how the others would feel if he were to sacrifice himself, Inaba declares him a selfish freak. Taichi shoots back that he can't stand watching others suffer, declaring how it tears him apart to stand by and do nothing as others hurt. His eyes full of tears, Taichi states that he would sooner take on the pain of others than be subjected to imagine what they're going through. He agrees with Inaba and admits that he is selfish; he helps others only for his own sake. Inaba releases Taichi, describing his way of thinking as insanity, though it's an awkward, gentle kind of insanity. However, she reminds her friend that relieving Iori of her pain would cause them pain as well. Knowing that it's on everyone's minds, Aoki suggests that Iori should be the one to die with her body. Yui is horrified he would say that but Aoki states someone had to. Aoki then proposes informing Iori of the situation and willingly swaps bodies with her to do so. Iori takes over Aoki's body and expresses confusion over what's going on and Inaba fills her in. After processing everything, Iori declares that if such is the case, she needs to be the one who dies. Yui begins crying and, despite Taichi's protests, Iori explains that she could never bring herself to steal the life of another to save herself, but wants to speak with everyone independently one last time. Iori alternates between the bodies of her friends and shares her final messages with everyone. Finally, the only person left to speak with is Taichi. He approaches Iori (in Inaba's body) who greets him as her usual cheery self. She notes how Taichi is the only person who is acting normal, though Taichi chalks that up to his role as the stoic character. Iori thanks Taichi for their previous talk, which she claims has helped her move on from her problem. In addition, Iori mentions how Taichi confessed to her and she wants to give him an answer while she can. The two laugh about how Iori would have usually broken the tension with a joke, and Iori asks why Taichi is the only person who isn't sad. Taichi admits that he is sad, but states that if he allows himself to cry, Iori won't be able to. Iori's eyes begin to well up with tears and Taichi embraces her as she sobs how she doesn't want to die. Iori confesses that she loves Taichi, but because she's dying, she doesn't want to go out with him. Instead, Iori wants a final memory to remember Taichi by and requests a kiss. Musing that Inaba would forgive her, the two share a kiss together. The 30 minutes soon pass and Heartseed returns, asking if they have made their decision. Iori (still in Inaba's body) bravely faces Heartseed and announces that she will die with her own body. Before she switches back, Iori makes Heartseed promise he won't hurt any of the others and Heartseed gives his word. Inaba suddenly returns to her body, and the surgeon emerges from Iori's room. Removing his surgical mask, the edges of the doctor's mouth curve into a smile and he announces that Iori will make a full recovery. The group is left dumbfounded. Heartseed returns, congratulating the four on an impressive performance and hands Taichi a box of sweets as a get-well present to Iori. Everyone is relieved and Inaba questions if this was Heartseed's plan all along. Heartseed claims everything was calculated from the start and claims he would never take an innocent life, even mentioning how he spared Iori's cellphone from getting wet. Stating that while he isn't naive enough to ask for their forgiveness, Heartseed also hopes the group won't hold a grudge against him, believing they also benefited from his phenomenon. As Heartseed takes his leave, Iori, in her room, slowly opens her eyes. Later, Iori is shown to have made a full recovery and returns to school where she is welcomed back by the rest of the Cultural Society. Iori apologizes for worrying them and Taichi announces that since the incident, the body-swapping phenomenon has ended. Unveiling a welcome-back cake, Yui hopes that that was the last they will see of Heartseed and Inaba agrees. As she sets plates with Taichi, Inaba mentions that she is aware of how he kissed her while Iori was in control. Wearing a sinister smile, Inaba swears that she'll make Taichi pay as he fidgets in fear. Differences Between Novel and Anime *In the light novel and manga, Taichi tried to save Iori after jumping off the bridge but before he could do so his personality was switched with Yui. Yui instead only called the ambulance and found something that floated. * Yui angrily punching Taichi when he considers sacrificing himself was omitted. Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Hito Random arc